Even Worse Than I Imagined
by Salutation
Summary: Severus Snape's life was never easy. At Hogwarts he as to deal with the Marauders, and next summer, he'll have to complete his duties as a Death Eater. When a message is delivered by a classmate, his time at Hogwarts becomes even worse than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am still writing my other story Expectations, but I've felt really inspired by this idea, so I decided to write it. The story takes places during the time of the Marauders, and possibly post-Hogwarts.

And of course, I sadly do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JKR. And I sincerely apologize for any spelling errors.

Story Quote (or definition as it were): Angst- (in philosophy) the dread caused by man's awareness that his future is not determined but must be freely chosen.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was not paying attention. In less than a year, he would take the mark from the Dark Lord, and he was scared. Severus prided himself on his focus, but as the day loomed over his head, he wasn't able to focus on much anymore. And he was remembering his dreams, if you could even call them that. They were nightmares, that he thought he repressed with Occulemcy, but every night, he remembered when Remus Lupin almost attacked him in his werewolf form.<p>

Small teardrops formed in his eyes as he remembered the night, and the fear, so much fear. As he felt the first drop fall onto his shoulder, he hands met his face as he furiously wiped away the tears. "Damn Black and Potter! One day they will feel the same pain I felt," he mumbled dangerously.

Severus looked down at the book in his lap, _The Darkest Magick_, flicking through the pages Severus found an old spell he was working on translating. He was entranced by the book. During one of his studying sessions in the library, he found the book, hidden among a book about the power of souls.

He was lost in his book. This is where Severus' power lied, not in his looks or how many friends he could attain, but in how much he knew.

"Snape? Snape? Do you have a moment?" A tall girl stood in front of Snape. Her hand was purposefully placed against her wand, like she expected Severus to curse her for speaking to him. He put down his book, and rolled his eyes.

"And who are you," he said snidely. Severus was just getting immersed in his book, and now he would have to wait to engage in mundane niceties.

"I'm Genevieve. We have Transfiguration together remember?" Her voice was small and timid, two things that Severus could never respect in a person.

"Why are you bothering me Genevieve from Transfiguration," Severus mocked. His fingers rapped against the leather book cover. The girl pulled out a crumpled letter, and smoothed it against her leg.

"I'm supposed to deliver a letter to you. Take it," she commanded weakly. Snape frowned. The letter didn't say who wrote it. If he'd learned anything from his brief Death Eater training, he knew never to go to meetings like this.

"Who's it from Genevieve. A proper messenger says who the note is from."

"I-I-I don't know. It was left on my bed this morning, and it said if I didn't deliver the message someone would kill my family," she whimpered.

A wave of naseau passed over Severus. Some people were so weak. And couldn't even protect themselves…like him. No he wasn't weak, or he wouldn't be soon enough, he'd only have to wait for the summer, and he would prove to everyone that he was strong.

Genevieve saw it, like she did every day. Something had happened to Severus last year. The look on his face was like a prisoner plotting revenge against his captor. He wasn't paying attention to her, he was trapped inside his own mind, working out some problem that no one knew existed.

She studied his face, and saw lines of worry and stress that only appeared on the face of a man three times his age. Genevieve wanted to help him, to ease the sorrow that he felt, as a Hufflepuff, it was her duty to help those in need. She reached out to place her hand on his shoulder.

Severus was lost in his thoughts, but her could sense that Genevieve was still there. Most realized when he wanted to be alone, but damned Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors seemed to be the ones who didn't.

"You can go now Genevieve," he yelled, swatting her hand away. Snape's face was calm, but his voice conveyed a hatred that she had never experienced before.

The timid Hufflepuff didn't need to be told twice, and scurried away like the frightened Badger that she was. She fled off away from the grassy patch that he sat off, until Severus could no longer see her.

"Who would send me a letter," he said to himself, while pulling out the note.

"_Meet me at the Room of Requirement at Midnight. I'm assuming you know where that is. Come alone,_" it read. Sighing, he put the crumpled note and his beloved book into his satchel. Many the note was a joke from Lucius, Avery, Bellatrix, or the self-named Marauders.

"If someone's going to try to make a fool, I'm going to be ready," Severus said aloud. He pulled out _The Darkest Magick_, and swore he would have that curse memorized before midnight.

Genevieve fell to the ground, squirming violent against the cold cement of the girl's bathroom.

"I delivered the message! I promise! I didn't tell him a thing," she shouted into the darkness.

"I've read your mind. You told him small details that you shouldn't have said. I warned you that there would be consequences to your actions."

Genevieve began to cry. This would be the end, she could tell. But if she could figure out who was doing this maybe someone could read her mind, and save Severus before something terrible happened to him. The clinking of heels was the only noise she could make out. Whoever was doing this was a girl, if you could even call her that. Girls were meant to be kind and warm, not using Unforgivables.

"Tell me who you are. Let's fight face to face." She tried to fuel the anger of her attacker, maybe they would reveal something of use.

"Don't worry your pretty, little head about my identity. You will suffer Genevieve. I've read your thoughts, and you wanted to tell him. Thinking it is just as much a betrayal as saying it," the cold, female voice replied.

She tried to move around, maybe if she could find her wand, she could protect herself. She was never that good at Defense, but if it came down to it, Genevieve was hopeful her spells would be powerful enough.

"I think I'm going to kill you now. I'm not sure if I should do it by my own hand. Maybe _crucio _you into insanity until you end it all. The possibilities are endless," her attacker considered.

"Please don't kill me! I promise I won't say a thing! Not a damned thing. Just let me go!" She pushed herself up, and tried to face her captor, but her legs collapsed under her.

"My dear friend, don't try to run, it only makes me want to hurt you more," the unknown girl laughed.

Genevieve stopped at the sound of her voice. Only one person ever said that to her. A classmate that hated her the moment she saw her.

"Eva, I know it's you. Show yourself," she yelled. For some reason, knowing who was trying to hurt her was empowering.

Eva moved closer to her newest victim. Playing with Genevieve's weak mind was no longer fun, but revealing her identity created new excitement. She tapped her wand against her head, and contemplated her next step. Killing her would surely be messy. Plus, it would add to Dumbledore's distrust of her, which she couldn't afford right now.

"I've decided to be kind Genevieve, or deal you a worse fate depending on your perspective."

She pointed her wand at the broken Hufflepuff, and a far more terrible spell fell from her lips.

* * *

><p>Please Review :D<p>

*Salutation*


	2. Chapter 2 ReDo

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) I will try to update this story more often. Also, I haven't spell checked this as well as I usually would have, and I hope that doesn't detract from the story.

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_Playing with Genevieve's weak mind was no longer fun, but revealing her identity created new excitement. She tapped her wand against her head, and contemplated her next step. Killing her would surely be messy. Plus, it would add to Dumbledore's distrust of her, which she couldn't afford right now._

_"I've decided to be kind Genevieve, or deal you a worse fate depending on your perspective." She pointed her wand at the broken Hufflepuff, and a far more terrible spell fell from her lips._

"Answer my question, insolent girl. _Foolishness _isn't becoming." Her tutor tapped his wand against the wooden desk, and it released multicolored sparks.

"I don't know the answer! I've told you that plenty of times," she whined. Eva would never understand why her birth parents left her away to live with these people. Yes they were rich, but they worked her to no end. Her guardians forced her to become knowledgeable in all wizard and Muggle schooling. In seven years she was already smarter than most adults.

She played with her short wavy hair in the way that she knew frustrated her tutor. The man was a well-known professor many years ago, but now he spent his days instructing young pureblooded wizards.

"Of course you know the answer girl! I doubt your guardians would take in a stupid child," he said sarcastically.

She fumed silently. _Count to ten before you make an emotion fueled decision_. That was the only thing she remembered of her mother. A poor, pureblood that gave her daughter away before she died in the gutters of a small, Muggle village.

"Tutor, no spell I know of has the same devastating effects as the Cruciatus curse. There are spells that can trap a person in their mind, to cause them to lose sense of reality, but no spell can break the mind like _Crucio _can," she replied calmly.

Croaks of laughter fell from Tutor's lips. "To be young and naive, foolish girl. The most devastating curse of torture is the Memory charm."

Eva placed her small hand against her face to suppress a snort. Her tutor glared; pulled out his wand, and cast a nonverbal Silencing Charm is one swift motion. "As I was saying, the Memory charm has the ability to decimate a person's life. Imagine forgetting everything. Your friends, family, everything you ever knew, and having your knowledge reduced to only unconscious bodily functions. With this charm, you stop your enemy forever. Whatever battle you fought is over, and you're left to you can engage in a boisterous victory, knowing your adversary will never hurt you again."

His lecture was awe-inspiring. Eva never knew that such a simple spell was, was so sophisticated, so elegant, so deadly.

And since that day, she favored that method. While she was encouraged to try out more painful spells on her victims, she always insisted that the most painful results were from the simplest spells.

**Transition**

Severus Snape paced in front of the Room of Requirement. He would finally meet this stranger, and if all went well, the stranger wouldn't meet his new curse. He shut his eyes, pacing slowly by wear the room was hidden. _I'm supposed to meet someone, show them to me. I'm supposed to meet someone, show them too me. I'm supposed to meet someone, show them to me. _

A door appeared as Severus began his fourth time around it. He took a deep breath and pushed forward.

The room was dark, but not dark enough so he couldn't see. A few candles flickered around, floating like ghosts were carrying them, maybe they were.

"One more minute left," he heard a girl say from inside the room. She sat in a plush, velvet armchair, leaning towards her left side. Most often than not, a person never leaned against their wand hand, so she was right handed. Snape gripped his right hand against his wand even tighter. His knuckles began to turn a brilliant white.

He remained silent, slowing down the loudness of his breath.

"I know you're here Severus. I could hear your wand creak from the death grip you have on it. I don't know how I would've managed if you decided not to show up. Someone could've gotten hurt," she flirted, rising from the chair. He expected someone else. Not the girl who stood before him now.

"What the hell are you doing here Eva? I'm having a meeting in here scheduled for,"-he glanced down at his wristwatch, "right now actually. And I have a feeling you don't want to get hurt. So, Leave. Now."

Eva began to chuckle, not the usual girlish laugh, but a sinister chuckle. "I'm who you're hear to meet Sev, now sit down, I have a message from your master."

All the blood drained from his face. "What do you mean? I have no master, "he said in a weak sounding voice. Eva smirked, laughing at his mock sternness.

"We all know you serve the Dark Lord, also known as Voldemort," she emphasized the last two letter his master's name. A shiver ran through Snape's body. No one dared to say the dark wizard's name in such a casual tone.

"I was told to finish the school year before I joined the Dark Lord's service," he stammered. Severus cursed himself inside of his head, he never stuttered, and know she (and the Dark Lord) would know about his fear.

She laughed again, this time her voice took a mirthful tone. Eva walked closer to Severus. Her hand grazed the spot where the Dark Mark would soon be. "Don't sound too excited," she whispered into his ear.

Snape shivered unconsciously. Never had a girl been this close to him since Lily. He wasn't used to the company of a girl, especially one that actually wanted to be close to him. Most girls kept him at an arms distance away. They couldn't tolerate his smarminess or his greasy hair.

"It would be my pleasure to gain the Dark Lord's favor." He moved away, creating much needed distance between himself and Eva.

"Well Severus." She twirled a lock of hair around her fingers, and looked like a chess player planning how to move their pawn. "You must brew a potion from the Dark Lord, a potion broken up in a trilogy of books known as _The Chronicles of Darkness_. Find the books during the Christmas holiday, and I will give you your next set of instructions."

Beads of sweat fell down Snape's face. Why did he need to brew a potion? Didn't his future master have potions masters at his disposal?

"Severus Snape, please stop screaming your silly, little thoughts. It's giving me an enormous headache," she complained.

He was shocked again. Severus finally regained his composure. "I'll start asking around the Slytherins to see if any of them have heard of the books." He turned to walk out of the room, as he walked by the door, he heard Eva yell, "Say hello to your friend Genevieve for me."

**Transition**

"Miss De Roux, are you awake?" Genevieve felt a soft hand gently pull her eyes open. She slowly blinked her eyes open. "Where am I," she screeched, pulling the bed sheets off of her body.

A small group of people stood around her, each wearing flamboyant outfits that were frightening. "Who are you? Don't hurt me." Tears fell down Genevieve's face. A slew of questions came out of the girl's mouth. The grandfatherly looking man who stood at the foot of her bed shook his head in the direction of the girl. He pulled out a wooden stick from within the pockets of his robe and pointed it at her.

Threads of gold wrapped around Genevieve's body. She began to scream.

The old man sighed, and returned the wand to his pocket. "Poppy, I believe something wicked has happened tonight."

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Please review :)


End file.
